Yo soy Yamato Ishida... y ésta es mi armónica
by Ariadna
Summary: un fic corto sobre la relación entre Yamato y su madre... a traves de su armónica...


Yo soy Matt Ishida… y ésta es mi armónica ****

Yo soy Yamato Ishida… y ésta es mi armónica.

__

Por: Ariadna

Me pregunto yo… ¿es posible enamorarse de un objeto?

Bueno, viendo la relación de Koushiro y su computadora supongo que sí…

No, no es que yo esté "enamorado" de mi armónica, sino que significa tanto para mí que si llegara a perderla sería lo mismo que perder a un ser amado…

Esta armónica es mi todo, mis mejores y mis peores momentos. Cuando la toco siempre refleja mi estado de ánimo, quiéralo yo o no…

En realidad, esta armónica ni siquiera es originalmente mía…

No, no lo es. Es de mi madre.

…

Si, mi madre, aquella mujer a la que no pude ni mirar a los ojos la última vez que estuvimos juntos, justo antes de volver al Digimundo.

Aquella mujer que pareciera que la odiara…

Y es cierto, la odio. La odio desde el momento en que dejó de tocar esta armónica.

Desde que tengo memoria escucho su sonido, su música…

Al principio no sonaba triste y melancólica como cuando la toco yo ahora.

Sonaba alegre, dulce, como ella quería.

Al irme a dormir, al despertar por las mañanas, cuando ella volvía del trabajo. Siempre se daba un tiempo para tocar el instrumento.

Decía que la relajaba y desestresaba.

Cuando se embarazó de Takeru tocó con más ganas. Una vez me contó que lo mismo hizo cuando me estaba esperando a mí…

Casi parecía que la música era su vida…

Pero como todo en la vida, la felicidad no duró por mucho.

Papá tenía siempre mucho trabajo, y ella le reprochaba eso. 

Le reprochaba cada noche en que llegaba tarde, cada mañana en que se iba mientras nosotros dormíamos. Papá reprochaba de vuelta. 

Nunca entendí buen el motivo real de sus enojos. ¿Es que alguno de ellos tomaba de más? No. ¿Es que alguno de ellos tenía amante? No. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Es que alguno de ellos golpeaba al otro?

¡No! ¿Entonces qué? 

¿Por qué no fueron capaces de mantenerse juntos, unidos?

No lo sé, y ya no tiene sentido preguntarse, no a ellos al menos, ya que darán diferentes versiones de la historia… 

Una historia completamente injusta.

Fue ahí cuando la melodía de esta armónica cambió.

Incluso, el tema que toco siempre es el último que tocó ella, antes de abandonar esta armónica…

Recuerdo que estaba tocando cuando llegó papá ese día. Otro día de trabajo hasta tarde. Ella gritó, él gritó. 

Mi madre insistía en que no podía tomarle tanto tiempo, que ella trabajaba también y que aún así se daba tiempo para sus hijos. Papá aseguraba que te tenía problemas en el trabajo, que si lo dejaba ahora de lado terminarían echándolo, y que ella sabía que necesitábamos el dinero. 

Más gritos. 

Yo no pude más y salí de mi escondite, donde siempre metía a Takeru para que no escuchara sus peleas. Y grité defendiendo a mi papá… 

¿Por qué lo escogí a él en ese momento? Aún no lo sé, pero eso marcó el resto de esta historia, ¿no es así?.

Ella se hartó, se hartó de las discusiones y los malos ratos. Tomó a Takeru y salió de la casa. Dejándome a mí y a su armónica atrás.

Yo guardé su armónica ese día, esperando tal vez que viniera de vuelta al hogar por ella… 

Pero no lo hizo. 

Cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, que no volvería a escuchar el sonido de su armónica, me decidí a odiarla.

La armónica era parte de su vida y la dejó atrás, YO era parte de su vida y me dejó atrás.

Ese día declaré que el aclamado instrumento no era más de ella, sino mío, y comencé a tocar.

Días han pasado desde entonces. Meses han pasado desde entonces. Años han pasado desde entonces.

¿Y por qué pienso en esto ahora?

Porque yo hice lo mismo que ella. Acabo de abandonar a mis amigos a su suerte en la batalla contra los Dark Masters. 

Los dejé atrás, porque no me entendía a mí mismo, porque necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Esa estúpida discusión con Taichi, tan parecida a las que solían tener mis padres…

Y Takeru…Takeru ya no me necesita, nadie me necesita…

Creo que nadie me necesitó nunca, por eso mi madre me dejó atrás.

Y ahora, viendo que me estoy comportando como ella, abandonando lo que solía importarme… 

Creo que debo completar el abandono total.

Dejo separarme de ella también, no vale la pena tenerla cerca de mí, y menos ahora…

Así que arrojó mi armónica, su armónica, lo único suyo que quedó como mío. La arrojo lejos, para no verla nunca más…

Ahí se fue mi último ser amado.

Tal vez comenzando desde cero llegue a recuperar mis fuerzas, mis sentimientos…

No sé si hice bien o mal en dejar la armónica detrás. Pero no importa.

Realmente no importa.

Ahora soy sólo yo, Yamato Ishida, y Gabumon, mi compañero Digimon, pero sólo porque él insiste en quedarse a mi lado. 

Pero ya no tengo a papá junto a mí. Ya no está Takeru junto a mí. Ya no están Taichi y los demás. Ya no está mi armónica conmigo, por lo tanto tampoco está mi madre…

Mi armónica, mi madre. Una sola cosa y una sola persona reflejada de ella.

Su último recuerdo… Lo arrojé lejos…

****

~owari~

__

hecho: 02/01/01

actualizado: 22/04/01

notas:

um…bueno… pues… quería escribir un fic de Yamato y esto fue lo único que salió. Siempre me pareció raro el hecho de que él abandonara su armónica en la pelea de los Dark Masters, se veía demasiado importante para él como para olvidara en algún lado. Por suerte Joe-san se la devolvió ^^

este fic va para todas y todos los fans de Yama-chan, espero que les guste ^^

Ni Yamato, ni su armónica ni su madre me pertenecen, sino que a la Toei.

Espero sus comentarios ^^


End file.
